Unexpected Surprises
by trishaj48
Summary: Life is full of UNEXPECTED SURPRISES, see what is in store for my favorite CSI couple. This is just a one chapeter story that came to mind after I heard from a friend of mine.


Sara woke before Gil did. They were both to tired last night to do anything but sleep, that was what kind of shift it had been.

But she was awake now and she needed him.

Gil was still sleeping, but not for long. Her lips wandered to his large member, he grunted.

She fondled his balls as she licked the head of his manhood. She let her hot tongue run up and down the length of it and sucked the head.

He touched her head, he was awake now.

Gil groaned, she took his length into her mouth and sucked, he was in ecstasy.

"Good morning," she said smiling at him and moving up.

"What a sweet way to be woken up," he said kissing her.

"I need you, now," she said.

Gil kissed her as he moved so he could enter her. He smiled as he softly kissed her.

"Not this time," she begged.

There were times that Sara wanted him to make love to her and there were times she just needed it fast and hard, this was one of those times.

Grissom pounded into her as hard as he could, while Sara moaned and screamed with delight.

He shoved into her hard, then pulled half way out and slammed back in and again and again.

The sounds of her ecstatic, sexy moans mixed with loud screams excited him more then he could image.

Pumping and grinding they could hardly breath. Tongues dueling, sweat dripping, moaning and grunting. Their bodies shinning with sweat, and their breathing getting harder, they came together, screaming each others names in passion.

He was lying on his back with his arm around her, gently rubbing her shoulder. Her head was on his chest, her hair damp from sweat.

Their breathing had finally slowed and their pulses had returned to normal. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"My God, Sara," he said, "That was fantastic."

She licked his chest, he taste sweet and salty. She took a nipple into her mouth and lightly sucked, her hand touching his limp member, "Let's make love."

Gil was not sure if he had it in him after what they had just done, but he sure was going to try.

He went between her legs, he took a deep breath, nothing smelled so sweet to him as she did.

He tenderly pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked it, he slid his fingers into her already wet channel and started pumping it until he felt Sara's walls clamping down on his fingers and hearing her scream his name.

He swallowed every drop of her, that was all it took, he was hard again and needing her.

He began thrusting slowly, steadily, loving the feel of her warm channel surrounding his manhood.

She was still wet and hot, her quivering walls grabbing his member, he only was able to thrust a few times before his release took over him.

His strength completely gone he could not support his weight, he fell on her, he lay his head on her chest.

Neither of them could move for a while, their strength slowly returned. He moved from atop her and nestled her in his arms.

"That was fantastic too," she said smiling at him.

Gil kissed the top of her head, "It was. But now I have to eat, I am starved." Sara giggled and agreed with him.

They were sitting at the table eating when Sara's phone rang. "Sidle," she said smiling.

"Sara, it's Catherine. There is a problem."

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"I just got a call from the drug store, there has been a recall on our birth control pills. It seems that someone substituted plain aspirin for them. The druggist said to use an alternative birth control for the next month and make sure you get your pills replaced."

Sara drew a deep breath, "Damn."

"You have not done anything in the last week have you?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, last Monday and well this morning," Sara said.

"Then I suggest you tell the fella and get yourself to a doctor," Catherine said.

Sara hung up the phone, "Everything ok?" Gil asked. Sara debated about telling him, then she decided it best he knew.

"We may have a problem," she said. She told him about her conversation with Catherine.

Gil looked at her, "WOW!"

"I may not be," she said, "I mean, I don't have any symptoms."

"Well, let's not jump the gun," Gil said, "Make your appointment and we will take it from there."

Sara looked at him, "WE?"

Gil stood and pulled her into his arms, "Yes WE, unless there has ……"

"Gilbert Grissom don't even think about it," she said with fire in her eyes.

"Do you know how sexy you look?", he said kissing her neck.

"Gil, you know what that dose to me," she said. "I do," he said running his hands under her pajama top.

Sara managed to wiggle away from him. "We shouldn't," she said.

Gil looked at her, "Why?"

"Did you not hear what I just said? We have no alternative birth control," she said.

Gil pulled her back in his arms, "Sara, I don't care. As a matter of fact I hope you are pregnant, I would love to have a child with you."

Sara was in total shock, "Did you just say what I thought you did?"

"You did. I love you, I want to have a dozen babies with you, I want you to be my wife."

Sara smiled, she not believe what she had just heard, he had to have been joking. After all, this was April Fools Day. She stood looking at him waiting for him to say "APRIL FOOL".

Gil kissed her, "Well? What do you think?"

"You are serious?" she said.

"I have never been more serious about anything," he said slipping a ring on her finger.

For the first time in her life Sara Leann Sidle was completely speechless, all she could do was nod her head and kiss him.

Gil lift her hand and kissed the ring, "There. It is cemented on. You can never take it off."

Sara looked at him, "The others - the policy?"

"If the others do not know they soon will and I don't give a damn about the policy, I can always teach if they want to fire me."

Sara called her gynecologist and made an appointment, then they dressed and headed for the lab.

"This is going to be fun," Sara said, "They don't even know we are a couple and here we are engaged."

In the break room Catherine questioned Sara, "Did you call your doctor and tell your fella?"

"I did," Sara said, "I have an appointment for next week."

"How dose your fella fell about it?" Catherine asked.

Gil walked in with their assignments in hand, "Ask him," Sara said touching his hand with her left hand.

Catherine's mouth fell to the floor, "HE is happy with the idea," Gil said.

All of a sudden everyone started laughing, "Oh I get it," Nick said, "April Fools right."

Gil looked at Sara then at the calendar, this was the first he was aware it was April 1st.

"No," he said. All laughter stopped, "You are serious?" Greg said.

Gil looked at Sara, "Why is that so heard for them to believe?"

He handed out the assignments with out saying anything else and walked away.

"He is …. you too are……" Warrick said falling all over his words.

Sara grabbed her kit, "Yeah, kind of unexpected isn't it."

A week later Sara's pregnancy was confirmed, two weeks later her and Gil were married.

The sheriff did not want to lose an entomologist of Gil's standing so he had the policy changed, not that it was necessary because Sara had decided that this type of work was far to dangerous for an expecting lady, she resigned.

Nine months later Sara delivers a healthy baby girl, they named her Sasha Leann.

Gil stood next to her as she nursed their child. "She is amazing," he said as her tiny fingers curled around his pinky.

"She is that," Sara said. Gil smiled, "One down and eleven to go."

Sara looked at him, then smiled as she remembered him telling her he wanted to have a dozen babies with her.

"Are you sure you want a dozen?" she asked.

Gil laughed, "Well maybe not a dozen, but Sasha dose need playmates."

Gil and Sara did give Sasha playmates, the next year Sara delivered a set of twin boys, James Gilbert and Daniel George.

**Fours years later**

March had been a nasty rainy month, the first of April turned out to be warm and sunny Gil had taken the children to the park while Sara done some shopping and ran a few errands.

Gil was pushing Sasha on the swing, her long blond hair moving as she did.

He heard the boys fighting, he looked over to the sand box, he seen two blond heads wrestling around in the sand.

He smiled and walked over to his sons, "What is this all about?"

"He stomped on my castle," Danny said tossing sand at his brother.

"He took my shovel," Jimmy said sticking out his tongue.

Gil took both their hands, "Let's go swing with your sister until Momma gets here."

Reluctantly they obeyed their father.

A short time later Sasha seen Sara walking towards them, "Momma."

Both of the boys laughed, "Momma walks like a penguin."

Sasha slapped them both, "Momma is going to have a baby."

Gil and Sara had one more unexpected surprise and it was due in two months.

Sara sat on the bench, Gil handed her a bottle of water. "You should let me run the errands," he said sitting next to her.

Sara's phone rang, she answered it. She looked at Gil and into the phone said "Thank you" as she hung it up.

"Everything ok?" he asked concerned about the look on her face.

"Gil," she said, "That was the doctors office."

"Is the baby alright?" he asked.

Sara smiled, "THEY are fine." Gil looked at her, "THEY?"

Sara smiled, "April Fools."

Gil looked at her and laughed, "At first I thought you were going to tell me we were having twins again."

Sara took his hand, "We are having a daughter, she finally cooperated so Dr. Reed could see her."

Two months later Sara delivered Elizabeth Ann, Gil stood smiling at his new daughter.

"We finally have one that looks like you," he said.

Elizabeth started to fuss, "She may look like me but she has her fathers appetite", Sara said as she put the baby to her breast.

There was a knock at the door, "I have a big sister and two big brothers that want to see their baby sister," Catherine said.

Sasha, Jimmy and Danny walked up to their Momma's bed, one by one Gil lift them and sat them near their mother.

Three little ones said "AW, she is sooooo cute."

Gil smiled, "1/3rd of a dozen is good."

Sara looked at him and smiled, "That is baring anymore UNEXPECTED SURPRISES."

The End


End file.
